Gift
by BookMaggots
Summary: Kakashi hates Gaara, but he doesn't think the Sand-nin really gets that. (NOT SLASH) (K for one swear word, takes place just after the Chunin exams, before Sasuke retrieval ark)


_Right there is a SERIOUS lack of Kakashi and Gaara stories out there. So I will be focusing on writing an array of one-shots showing their relationship as it grows into something more amiable. Hopefully some will find it enjoyable! : ) This one was written in a day, and is un-beta'd, so as raw as can get here XD_

_Hopefully someone enjoys it, and as always, please let me know what you guys think! I love constructive crit XD_

_For those of you reading my other stories, I am taking a short break from the Bleach fandom, for reasons of writer's block coupled with Naruto distraction (damn you Gaara!) _

_BookMaggots_

* * *

**Gift**

Kakashi hated Gaara.

To those who knew him very well it shouldn't come as a big surprise, to those who didn't know him it barely mattered, because he hid his disposition and emotions so well that it wasn't any concern of theirs.

But the fact remained that Kakashi found himself not only hating, but utterly despising the presence of the small sand-nin. The size was truly deceptive, shockingly so as that same small body possessed the terrifying power to flatten their entire village in one fowl sweep if he felt like it. Yet despite the power, this was not the reason for Kakashi's bitter disposition towards the boy. It wasn't fear, as many might think, nor was it jealousy as some others should guess.

Gaara had threatened, and almost killed, his three students.

A good reason didn't need to be complicated to be important.

Of course kakashi hadn't been there to actually see what Gaara had done, but Naruto's account no matter how silly and excited he had been to tell it, was still very chilling and had since spurred on a cold hatred in him whenever Gaara came near him. Of course the quiet and dangerous Sand-nin probably didn't notice his animosity, and if he had his way, he never would. He was trying to change, or so they were saying, so for now Kakashi would keep his angry words to himself, but will still treat Gaara with an aloof attitude whenever he was nearby.

Those cold eyes, would never truly look at him with anything other than indifference or a dull curiosity, so he didn't think he would ever have to feel any different about him. On occasion Gaara had approached him about a question or two, but many other Jonin had recalled similar strange conversations the boy seemed to drag up.

This only enforced the idea in Kakashi's head that the boy didn't see him as anything else other than another Jonin, who by chance, was his 'friend's' Master and teacher.

Until about ten seconds ago.

Apparently the sight of Gaara holding out a perfectly wrapped package (ungodly shades of pink, purple and green) was enough to render an unflappable ninja, thoroughly flapped.

But Gaara was never counted into the 'wtf-o-meter'. The wily little bastard always manged to not only get under ones skin, but steadily peel it off to expose all of your insecurities and fears. And the depressing part was he probably didn't even know he was doing it. He was weird, creepy and despite being more tolerable and accepting of late, he still retained that dark aura about him, as if something behind those cold eyes was just biding its time until everyone felt safe enough to turn their backs on him. Gaara was weird. Perioid, it wasn't that hard to accept or to see. Never say it to his face, unless you really want your own rearanged in a blast of blazing sand.  
But this was too much.

Gaara lifted the parcel a little higher. It wasn't very big, large enough to fit into both his palms, "Happy Birthday,"

Kakashi blinked.

You've got to be _shitting_ me. How the hell had he _known_?

Kakahsi was staring, he knew, he was also on some level being an inconsiderate ass, but he took some comfort in knowing that the kid probably didn't even know how one should react upon giving gifts.

He should be taking the package, thanking him and let the awkward silence pass. But no words would come.

"This is correct yes?" Gaara was speaking, but the words really wasn't making a lot of sense to Kakashi, the screaming noise the package was making in his head drowning out all other outside stimuli, "On birthdays you must receive gifts from f... others," Despite his brain short circuiting, the small stutter did not go unnoticed by Kakashi, and somewhere his brain filed this for him for further examination at a later date when he wasn't trying to stare a hole through a small parcel.

Finally his wits returned to him and he found he could move his arms to take the gift.

"Yes, um... thank you Gaara,"

The moment he took it he could see the shoulders sag in relief and felt a twinge of guilt for letting him wait so long. It was light weight and perfectly wrapped, unsurprisingly. The boy had a perfection streak in him to rival Sasuke's. Gaara was waiting on him, and without another word he took the ribbon and unwrapped the parcel.

It was a book. One of the Ichi Ichi Paradise books to be precise.

"I noticed it was missing from your collection,"

Kakahsi didn't answer. He was right he was missing it, but for good reason. it was godawful. One of the worst books Jiraiya ever written. Riddled with plot holes, poor characters and less than delicious 'savory' bits, it was a right mess that didn't belong anywhere near a shelf. And they weren't near any, as far as he knew. They'd all been pulled mere days after publication and, apparently, burned by Jiraiya himself. It was the only book he blatantly refused to have anywhere near his collection.

And now Gaara, the sand demon had given it to him because...

Well, because it was his birthday. Who could argue with that logic?

"Do you like it?"

He looked up. Those shoulders were tense again, the aqua-mairne eyes shining with the tiniest hint of uncertainty, and in that moment, standing in the dying sun, Gaara had never looked more human. He looked almost innocent, despite the violent past he'd had, and was trying to forget.

Kakashi hated Gaara, he knew he did, there was no denying the emotion he felt in his heart. Ninja's hid their emotions well, but they couldn't destroy them, no matter how hard they would wish it. But the moment he had laid eyes on this book he'd known that Gaara had not only bought him a present, but had gone through a lot of trouble to find it as well. It really wasn't an easy copy to find, because no one wanted it, and second hand bookstores usually tossed them the moment they saw them.

And Kakashi still hated Gaara for hurting his students, but he was not a heartless soul, and he could appreciate the effort that had gone into getting this horrible gift. So, givig into his good nature, he smiled softly at him and said, "Yes, Gaara I like it very much. Thank you,"

Gaara gave a small smile in return. Just a quirk of the lips really and the motion looked more like relief than joy in any case. He turned to look at the setting sun. The golden rays turning his blood red hair into fire. Kakashi watched him for a time, feeling a sense of calm wash over him, despite the bitterness that still lingered in his heart. Though admittedly it was lessening now, fading bit by bit.  
Then without a word, Gaara turned and left, leaving Kakashi with a lighter heart, but riddled with new questions burning to be answered. He honestly would never understand that boy.

* * *

The sun was high the next day. His students were sprawled out around him, breathing heavily, trying to regain their stamina before the next lesson began. Kakashi smiled under his mask. These three kids meant more to him than he could ever say. It was nearing lunch time, if Naruto was anything to go by and Kakashi was just about ready to call for a lunch-break when Sakura spoke up.

"Sensei?" Kakahsi looked up from his story, "Can I ask you. Why are you reading that book? I thought you hated it?"

"Yeah," Naruto piped in, "You even once said it was the most horrible thing you'd ever read,"

Sasuke had sat up as well, leaning on his arms, his face flushed as he waited for his Sensei's answer. Kakashi blinked at them, uncertain what to tell them. But his answer came easier to him than he had initially thought;

"Sometimes you just have to give somethings a chance," he said, smiling softly under his mask as he traced the worn pages, "Even the most hated thing can, in time, grow on you,"

"No way!" Naruto yelled indignantly, "I hate Sasuke and he's never gonna to grow on me! Believe it!"

The ensuing argument had him chuckling softly. Hate and Love (in all forms) are often mistaken for each other, they walk side by side on the dividing line, sometimes holding hands. Two of the most powerful emotions are often entwined so deeply that they can't be separated anymore . 'In some ways Naruto,' he thought, the image of a red haired boy coming so easily to mind it was almost frightening, 'he already has,'

* * *

_I will be posting more of these in future, but they will all be the growing relationship between kakashi and Gaara XD_


End file.
